Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus contains a virus-encoded cyclin (v-cyclin). KSHV v-cyclin indeed functions as a regulatory subunit of a cellular cyclin-dependent kinase 6. Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus (KSHV) (also called human herpesvirus 8) is consistently found in Kaposi's sarcoma lesions and in body-cavity-based lymphomas. A 17-kb KSHV lambda clone was obtained directly from a Kaposi's sarcoma lesion. DNA sequence analysis of this clone identified an open rending frame which has 32% amino acid identity and 53% similarity to the virus-encoded cyclin (v-cyclin) of herpesvirus saimiri (HVS) and 31% identity and 53% similarity to human cellular cyclin D2. This KSHV open reading frame was shown to encode a 29- to 30-kDa protein with the properties of a v-cyclin. KSHV v-cyclin protein was found to associate predominantly with cdk6, a cellular cyclin-dependent kinase known to interact with cellular type D cyclins and HVS v-cyclin. The KSHV v-cyclin was also found to associate weakly with cdk4. KSHV v-cyclin-cdk6 complexes strongly phosphorylated glutathione S-transferase-Rb fusion protein and histone H1 as substrates in vitro. Thus, KSHV v-cyclin resembles the v-cyclin of the T-lymphocyte-transforming HVS in its specificity for association with cdk6 and in its ability to strongly activate cdk6 protein kinase activity.